Geese Howard
Geese Howard the main villain of the SNK fighting game series, Fatal Fury. He also appeared in the King of Fighters series. He is the main enemy of Terry Bogard. In recent SNK games where Geese considered dead, like The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2, Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, and King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match. Geese was, however, replaced by Nightmare Geese, a more powerful version of Geese. Gameplay (Master Geese) A MUGEN creator named Cannon Musume made an edited version of Geese Howard. His name is "Master Geese", and he infamous as one of the cheaper characters of MUGEN. He has earned the nickname "Master Cheese" due to his high speed and absurd damage on his supers, making him a very good example of a Cheap Character. Most notoriously, his Deadly Rave does no damage for the first 13 hits, but on the 14th he instantly kills his opponent. Stats *Life: 1500 *Power: 6000 *Attack: 120 *Defense: 200 Movelist Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch Special Moves D,DF,F, x or y: Repukken D,DF,F, z: Double Repukken (air) D,DB,B, x or y: Shippukken (air) D,DB,B, z: Double Shippukken F,D,B, x or y or z: Jaeiken F,D,B, a, b or c: Atemi Nage (Counter) Supers All 4 directions clockwise or anticlockwise: Rashomon D,DB,B, x+y or y+z: Claw Raging Storm D,DB,B, a+b or b+c: Thunder (Soul) Break D,DF,F, x+y or y+z: Quintuple Reppuken D,DF,F, a+b or b+c: (Literal) Deadly Rave DB,F,D,B,DF: Cage Raging Storm Gameplay (POTS Geese) POTS' version is a moderately challenging opponent who utilizes most of his specials, hypers, and supers when he has power availiable. He will attempt to use all his combos and will put excellent pressure on the player if the player lets their guard down. He is a six-button character with EX moves available. These cost half a super stock to perform. Moves that are EX-able are marked with an asterisk (*) next to the move name. Push two of the corresponding buttons (punches or kicks) to execute an EX move. His sprites are taken from the Capcom VS SNK series. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 Movelist Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch Special Moves D,DF,F, x or y: Repukken* D,DF,F, z: Double Repukken F,D,DF, x or y or z: Aerial Slash (air) D,DB,B, x or y or z: Shippuken* *After EX Shippukken: D,DB,B, x or y or z: Double Shippuken *After Double Shippuken: any of 6 buttons to finish F,D,B, a or b or c: Jaeiken* F,D,B, x, y or z: Atemi Nage (Counter, high to low in order)* Supers Use two of the corresponding button to use a two stock version. All 4 directions clockwise or anticlockwise, any kick: Rashomon F,D,B,D, any punch: Cage Raging Storm D,F,D,F, any punch: Kyokuu Repuu Zan MAX Supers F,D,B,F, any 2 kicks: Deadly Rave *To complete attack: hit a,a,x,x,b,y,c,z, D,DB,B, z in rhythm. D,B,D,B, any 2 punches: Raging Dead End Gameplay (Zelgadis' Nightmare Geese) Zelgadis' version of Geese is featured in The King of Fighters Memorial Lv2 as one of the playable bosses. This version is an edit of jin's Geese Howard, with numerous additional moves, most notably the Double Shippuken. Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch Special Moves D,DF,F, x: Repukken D,DF,F, y: Double Repukken (air) D,DB,B, x: Shippukken (air) D,DB,B, y: Double Shippukken F,D,DF, x or y: Aerial Slash F,D,B,F or B,D,F, x or y: Jaeiken F,D,B, x or y or a: Atemi Nage (Counter) Supers D,F,D,F, x or y or x+y: Raging Storm v1 D,F,D,F, a or b or a+b: Reppuken Storm F,D,B,F,D,B, x or y: Rashomon DB,F,D,B,DF, x or y or x+y: Raging Storm v2 F,D,B,F, a: Deadly Rave D,F,D,B, c: Raging Hurricane D,F,D,B, x or y: Chi Imbalance Category:Characters Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:Art of Fighting Characters Category:The King of Fighters Characters Category:SNK Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Bossfights